This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing a rolled fabric across the width of at least two longitudinal structural supports and, in particular embodiments, to apparatus capable of forming a fall protection system which conforms to OSHA standards when constructing metal insulated roof systems.
Metal roof structures are typically comprised of a series of rafters which extend parallel to each other from each side of a building to its roof peak. Longitudinal structural supports (eg. purlins or bar joists) are typically mounted on top of and perpendicular to these rafters in a similarly parallel fashion.
In one manner of constructing such a known metal roof structure as described, a fabric (eg. polyethylene) is first rolled in sheets over these purlins. These sheets then serve as a vapor barrier for the metal roof structure. Once the insulation is installed over the sheet of fabric, the insulation is secured in place with hard (typically metal) roof sheeting attached to the upper surface or flange of the purlins.
Heretofore, it has been known in the art to install fabric across the top of purlins by hand or by various carriage devices such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,698. Installation by hand is often quite time consuming and labor intensive and gives rise to certain safety problems particularly during unusual weather conditions such as high winds. Federal and state OSHA regulations have been passed to enhance safety in this regard through the mandated use of fall protection devices.
In particular, the purlins on which an insulation installer must work are typically located at a considerable height above ground level. Because an installer is working at such heights, there is substantial risk of both personal injury and death if an installer/laborer falls from the roof surface. Various fall protection devices have been designed specifically to prevent such injuries or deaths from occurring. One such prior art device is known commercially as Elaminator(copyright) and is employed by Owens Corning Fiberglass, Inc. and its various contractors to install metal, insulated roof systems. This fall protection system is believed to be disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,958 and includes a cantilever type structure (e.g. a metal plate or frame type structure) which extends from the frame of a fabric dispensing device between the purlin spacings in a direction opposite that of the direction of the dispensing of fabric i.e. typically towards the worker/installer. Such a cantilever, in addition to supporting the roofing fabric sheet as it is being dispensed from a roll, also serves as a means to prevent a worker from falling through that particular space (between two adjacent purlins) within which a particular cantilever is extending. Such a cantilever achieves effective fall protection, but only at the location where the cantilever happens to be located (i.e. at the time of the fall). In addition, such a cantilever structure is rather large and cumbersome and adds considerably to the weight and cost of the roof fabric dispensing device.
Installation of fabric, in general, can also be expensive when it requires extensive pre-preparation (i.e. machine setup) because of the large size of certain known devices used to install the rolled fabric. Further, these known devices are often difficult to install, are designed to operate only in one direction along the length of a purlin, or must be detached and reattached through a cumbersome process when the tensioning device (which biases the roofing fabric roll against the purlin) reaches a purlin cross support. Further time and expense is added when additional, cumbersome equipment must then be added for fall protection.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for a rolled fabric dispensing apparatus which overcomes the above drawbacks and which, in certain embodiments, provides a fall protection system which conforms to OSHA standards and yet is easy to employ without additional time and expense. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this need in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills the above-described needs in the art by providing: a rolled fabric dispensing device for applying a sheet of fabric from a roll of fabric across a surface of a building structure comprised of at least one pair of longitudinally extending substantially parallel structural members, the rolled fabric dispensing device comprising:
a frame member;
means for rotatably supporting a fabric roll;
means for biasing against a surface of a fabric roll thereby to selectively prevent rotation of a fabric roll when a roll is being supported by the means for rotatably supporting a fabric roll;
means for moveably supporting the rolled fabric dispensing device on a surface of a building structure; and
means for preventing reverse travel of the rolled fabric dispensing device on the building structure.
In another embodiment there is provided: a rolled fabric dispensing device for applying a sheet of fabric from a roll of fabric across a surface of a building structure comprised of at least one pair of longitudinally extending substantially parallel structural members, the rolled fabric dispensing device being capable of securing a first end of the sheet of fabric such that when a second, opposite end of the sheet of fabric is secured by sufficient means, the sheet is capable of supporting a 400 lb weight dropped from a height of 42 inches, the rolled fabric dispensing device comprising:
a frame member;
means for rotatably supporting a fabric roll;
means for biasing against a surface of a fabric roll thereby to selectively prevent rotation of a fabric roll when a roll is being supported by the means for rotatably supporting a fabric roll;
means for moveably supporting the rolled fabric dispensing device on a surface of a building structure; and
an anti-reverse brake:
wherein the anti-reverse brake and the means for biasing against a surface of a fabric roll, in combination, are capable of securing the first end of the sheet of fabric thereby to form a layer of fabric which, when secured at the second, opposite end, is capable of supporting a 400 pound weight dropped from a height of 42 inches.
In a further embodiment there is provided: a rolled fabric dispensing device for applying a sheet of fabric from a roll of fabric across a surface of a building structure comprised of at least one pair of longitudinally extending substantially parallel structural members, the rolled fabric dispensing device comprising:
a frame member;
a plurality of cylindrical rollers for rotatably supporting a fabric roll;
a brake plate for biasing against a surface of a fabric roll thereby to selectively prevent rotation of a fabric roll when a roll is being supported by the cylindrical rollers;
rollers for moveably supporting the rolled fabric dispensing device on a surface of a building structure; and
an anti-reverse brake for preventing reverse travel of the rolled fabric dispensing device on the building structure.